Katniss, the Girl whose Eyes were on Fire
by Beth Catherine
Summary: AU, The tributes of 74 go to a modern day high school. Peeta and Katniss. Katniss gets slushied. Fluff? One-shot.


_'Lo!_

_AU. The tributes of the 74th Hunger Games attend a modern day high school._

_Okay, so, I was watching Glee today and Wade gets slushied and he's like, "My eyes are on fire!" And I had a light bulb moment._

_Hope you like it!_

_I don't own The Hunger Games characters they all belong to Suzanne Collins._

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Katniss Everdeen sighed and put the sheet music she and Madge Undersee had been working on into her locker. She closed her eyes and leaned against the lockers for a bit, today had been stressful and she just needed a moment. She'd had an argument with Gale today, and then she'd Mr Boggs bugging her to join his stupid Glee Club… _like I'm not already enough of a social reject_, she thought.

Katniss' thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone was near. She opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of Cato and a couple of other useless jocks, smirking at her. And Clove, that awful Cheerio, hanging off Cato's arm, an evil smile on her lips. Katniss normally has great, fast reflexes but after a day like today and the feeling of tiredness creeping up on her, she doesn't even have time to react before her face and upper body is covered in blue ice.

The cold sent a shiver down her spine and the contrast of fire burnt in her eye sockets. Katniss let out an involuntary scream, as she tried desperately to rid her eyes of the slush but not let any more in. She was still whimpering from the burning in her eyes when a pair of large hands took her own, bringing them away from her face.

"Don't rub it," said an unfamiliar male voice. "Here, follow me."

For some reason Katniss let herself be guided through the corridors of the high school even though she had no reason to trust this stranger – she just did. The boy guided her into a room where they stoped walking and Katniss heard a tap start to run; she still hadn't risked opening her eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed, okay?" He said. _Well no problem there_ she thought. Katniss nodded before a soft, wet cloth made contact with her face. A sigh escaped her lips as it covered her eyes and soothed the feel of burning. He chuckled a little, a warm sound that echoed a little in the small room. "Your eyes get the worst of it, I know."

"It feels like they're on fire!" Remarked the still shivering Katniss.

"A bit dramatic maybe… Katniss Everdeen the girl whose eyes were on fire," The boy laughed again and guided her hands over to a cold, smooth surface Katniss guessed must be the sink. "It's full," he stated and Katniss moved her hands across the porcelain and her hands broke the surface of the water.

"Thanks." Katniss said appreciatively and she plunged her face into the cool liquid. She opened her eyes and blinked and soon the pain started to ebb away. When she finally felt the inferno had been put out she removed her face from the water and at last got a look at the mystery boy.

It's Peeta Mellark.

His messy blonde curls, his bright blue eyes, a small, half-smile playing on his lips.

He is the only person that can be described as an unpopular jock. He's in the football team but is also president of the school's speech and art clubs. He as the chance of being right at the top of the pyramid but he's so devoted to his painting and words he still gets the occasional slushie to the face.

Katniss and Peeta have never spoken. Sometimes they would catch each other's gaze when passing in the hallway but other than that… nothing. It seemed strange to Katniss why he would choose to speak with her now.

All Katniss said was, "Oh… Peeta."

He smiled, "Katniss. So, I'm going to go get you a change of clothes from… somewhere. Stay here, I'll be right back." With that he left.

Katniss looked at herself in the mirror. Her cropped jumper which was a light evergreen colour was now splattered with royal blue stains, as was the white shirt she wore under that. There was some but not much on her jeans.

She undid her braid, washed her hair in the sink the best she could, and braided it back.

Katniss' skin was all sticky so she took off her jumper and found Peeta's cloth for herself. She started to wipe her arms and by lifting up her shirt she could do her stomach and chest. Katniss was doing just that - the hem of her shirt pulled right up to her collar bone, standing in her bra - when she noticed Peeta had come back. She pulled down her shirt quickly and her and Peeta both blushed.

"Sorry…" Peeta said to his feet, "I should have knocked."

Katniss tried to stay calm although she was most defiantly not calm. Her face was the colour of a radish and she felt like all of the butterflies in her stomach were about to burst from her abdomen.

"It's okay." She said. Peeta looked up from his trainers and extended a hand with a bundle of clothes in towards Katniss. She took the clothes and they avoid eachoters eyes.

"Oh, sorry." Peeta said and he turned around and covered his eyes with his arm.

Katniss also turned around so her back was to Peeta. She changed into the clothes given to her, a fitted white, tee-shirt with red sleeves that stop just above the elbow and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"I'm done." She announced and Peeta turned around.

"They fit." Peeta said sounding pleased with himself.

"Yeah… who do they belong to?" Asked Katniss.

"Foxy Jane. She's a member of speech club, she always has spare clothes in her locker." Peeta replies. The nickname made Katniss smile; it's true that Jane did look a lot like a fox, with her pointed nose and shiny red hair.

She nodded and made a mental note to thank Jane.

They both walked out of what Katniss discovered to be the disabled toilet and into the corridor. Katniss turned to face Peeta.

"Thank you, Peeta."

"No problem."

They smiled at one another and parted.

* * *

_~ The End ~_

_Yeah, Foxy Jane is FoxFace, I gave her a name!_

_Thanks for reading... Review? Please?_


End file.
